Pirate Witch
by Girlwithnosoul
Summary: The StrawHats have made their way onto a new island fully of seemingly welcoming people, who are plagued by a monster. Luffy as per usual wants to get involved and recruit this monster.But what if this monster was simply a timid red-headed Witch? Will they still want her to be nakama? And will one of them want to be more to her?
1. Chapter 1

_I'm__ always running away from the pain  
>the hurt the silence...all the same<br>always falling in the darkness that I've come to call home  
>because that's all I've ever known<em>

Dumbfounded, the strawhats had landed on their next island only to find they had been welcomed, no one was scared of them or threatening to call the chief of the island Gato and his wife Shana had even invited them to stay with them after they had introduced Luffy, Usopp, Sanji and Chopper were excited, Nami,Robin and Zoro couldn't help but feel suspicious of the whole thing but none the less went along with their captain.  
>"SUGOI!"Luffy eyed the food markets in glee, saliva dripping onto the ground<br>"You've come at a good time, its market time, help yourselves to as much food as you want" Nami grinned, as she realised that she didn't have to spend any of her precious money and ordered the group to get as much food as they could as it saved food costs after all. Robin watched their team mates attack the food stand but then Zoro finally asked the question that had been plaguing his mind..

"Why exactly are you doing this huh? whats your goal huh?"There was a distinct yelling from luffy who had yelled with his mouth full telling his vice captain not to be rude..Gato chuckled nervously

"Well your right i suppose, we do have a goal, or more so a favour we would like to ask of you" Zoro narrowed his eyes

"And what favour would this be gato-san?" it was Shana that spoke up though and she turned her attention to Robin

"You say there is a terrible monster that has been plaguing our village, and we hoped you would-"Luffy zoomed towards them excited

"MONSTER HUH?" Nami facepalmed knowing by now exactly what was going through her captains mind.

Shana nodded but zoro couldn't help how she didn't meet their eye, and was acting a little too suspicious

"Yes, it lives in the forest, so we hope you would be able to dispose of it"A tense atmosphere was beginning to set as zoro stared at them it imay have been instinct but something didn't seem right about the whole didn't like it

None the less the pirate crew spent the rest of the day generally causing trouble, flirting, gambling and lying(usopp) the crew eventually fell asleep after their partying at the chiefs house and in the street.

Shana who was tidying the bottles up looked at her husband  
>"are you sure they can get rid of-"<p>

"Yes they can, and then we'll be free of that witch"

the next morning...

"YOSH! AH THAT WAS GOOD MEAT"

"SHUT IT LUFFY, YOUR YELLING AND ITS EARLY!"

"Um Nami you're yelling too."Added Usopp

"URUSAI!"

Despite it being early the market was still bustling, with groups of people trying to get the best deal.

"LETS GO FIND THAT MONSTER!"He grinned in his obvious excitement and Nami was about to hit him when they noticed a woman who had dropped a bunch of apples and was quickly trying to pick them no one was helping her which they found odd considering the friendly nature of the town. But as they walked they noticed a hooded figure bend down and pick an apple to hand to shouldn't really have been anything strange aboutiut it was when her hood fell down when she lifted her dark hood that covered her face revealed a very beautiful woman, beautiful enough to make luffy pause to woman had bright red hair and ivory skin but what drew their attention were her golden felt his jaw drop and would of gone up to the red head only for the woman who had dropped her apples to look upon the red head and to scream

"ITS THE MONSTER!"Dropping the remaining arms in her arms as she stood she backed away from the girl who had been smiling hand with the apple in her hand lowered as she heard the townspeople began to flood into a state panic

Luffy frowned.

"This is terrible"his crew turned to him suprised, was luffy going to say something sentimental? waiting with bated breath they watched him sigh

"I wanted a monster to join, and she doesn't even look like one" His crew sweat dropped at their captains idiocy, well most did but Robin as usual chuckled to red head stood up and slowly attempted to give the apple back to the woman only for her to shriek and smack her hand away, the red apple falling to the ground, rolling away from the scene

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MONSTER!"Chopper could only watch with feelings of anger as the villagers began to throw stones at the red head and yelling insults. the woman didn't flinch at her attackers or at their insults and had bent down to pick the apples woman still was crying and refusing to take her redhead simply put the apples into her basket and left some money on the floor in front of the petrified apple woman and walked away blood dripping down her face from the small scratches she had received from the rocks.

Luffy felt himself shake in anger. his crew with similar one with the most anger had even ran after the red head, hoping to give her medical knew that his captain was going to do something about what had happened in his anger he told nami to handle luffy before following wanted answers, and he doubted that the villagers would be honest with he wasn't in the mood to deal with his captain.


	2. Chapter 2

_i wear my heart up on my sleeve _

_so my souls exposed_

_and i carry this disease_

_the weight of the holy ghost_

_God can you hear me?_

_God is missing._  
><em>~Falling in reverse its over when its over<em>

"OI CHOPPER!" The doctor who had transformed into his walk point turned to see the swordsman.  
>"Zoro?" The yelling had drawn the attention of the redhead, who had turned round and was shocked to see the pair behind she turned Zoro couldn't help but notice a strange mark on her looked like a black diamond and he wondered what exactly it was.<p>

"WAIT!"The woman scrunched her eyes shut and turned away from them, and began to run away, her eyes filled with seen their ship she knew that they were pirates leaving her with the incentive to through the outskirts of the forest, they were impressed by her stamina yet still continued to chase after her.

"PLEASE WAIT YOUR HURT!"The woman continued to run that is till she tripped over her basket and her falling to the ground. She would have gotten up to run but instead noticed her basket went through her as she reached for her basket.

"Geez what are you running for huh?" tensing she crawled backwards holding something to her chest  
>""W-what d-d-do you w-want?"She stammered her frightened golden eyes meeting their gaze.<br>Chopper changed back into his usual form and slowly approached the girl

"Its okay, i'm a doctor.W-" The girls eyes lit up at this and she sat up and surprisingly went on her hands and knees and bowed to the chibi doctor.  
>"Please, y-you can kill me a-afterwards but p-lease you have to help S-snow she's sick!"<br>"

Zoro frowned ""o-oi why are you bowing and who's sno-"He paused as he noticed a bundle of white in her closer inspection was a small white fox, its ears its legs and the tip of its fluffy tail were white. the small animal was quietly pair were surprised at the girls kindness towards the small animal despite her injuries

Chopper gained a look of determination,Losing his usual child like demeanour and he put his hoof on her head reassuringly  
>"I'll help you both" the woman was surprised at this small reindeer and she smiled shyly at the small animal<br>"A-a-rigato Doctor-san"  
>"Where's your home?"Zoro interjected looking around the forest as if the answer would come to him<br>"T-this w-way follow m-me"the swordsman couldn't help but amused at her nervousness which was strange as he would have usually found it annoying...

"Chief-san maybe you would like to explain yourself"Despite the smile across the dark haired woman's face, a simmering rage was just below the surface sending a chill now the older mans spine

""Thats right, how dare you call such a beautiful lady a monster"The cook narrowed his eyes, a cigarette lit in between his lips. He too angry at the injustice the redheaded sweetheart had faced from the villagers.  
>"But she is!Shana cried, cowering from the orange haired lady next to her.<br>"How? she doesn't look anything like a monster!"Usopp retorted his sling shot aimed at the pair of them, he like the rest of the crew had no trust left for the couple.  
>"Thats just it!"Gato snorted in disgust "Shes a witch!That redheaded demon is a plague on this village, only a monster would have abilites like her"<p>

"Its unnatural! She's better off dead!"Shana added.

Nami frowned "A witch? That's impossible they don't exist!"  
>The crew began to quarrel with the couple but all this time their captain had remained silent, a dangerous thing for the captain to do this was proven by one by one his crew noticed his lack of input.<br>"L-luffy?"Usopp despite his usual cowardice was the first to speak among them. Luffy looked up slowly his bright eyes overshadowed by his precious straw hat.

"A witch huh? and that gives you the right to call her a monster? The right to hurt her" Nami and usopp gulped. It had been a while since they had seen luffy this angry. standing up he slammed his hand on the table making everyone jump.

"I've decided! The Witch is gonna become my nakama!" Nami sighed, Usopp was undecided about the whole thing but Robin and Sanji smiled at captain they had.

As they walked through the dense forest they couldn't help but notice the girl was very quiet, something neither of them were used to on the usually loud also held snow in front of her and walked a distance away from them  
>"Ano, whats your name? I'm Tony Tony Chopper and this is Rorona Zoro" she glanced at them nervously<br>"E-ve my n-ames E-ve"She stuttered.  
>a silence surrounded the group<br>"Why did those villagers call you a monster?"  
>"ZORO!"<br>Eve didn't say anything for a few moments but then turned to look at them  
>"That's... Th-ats because I'm a witch"<p>

...

"EH!?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Come undone,_

_surrender is stronger_

_i don't need to be the hero tonight_

_we all want love_

_we all want honour_

_nobody wants to pay the asking price._

_~ undone FFH_

Eve waited for them to call her a monster, or for them to attack her. It was something she was used to so she was startled by the fact that the doctor looked at her in awe and Zoro-san simple raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"a witch huh? So what you use magic or something?"Eve blinked twice in her disbelief but nodded

"Can you fly on a broom?oh can you turn people into frogs?" Eve could only lightly giggle at the small smile made her whole face light up and they couldn't help but think her laughter sounded like the chime of about her seemed light. Almost breakable. He took this moment to look at her in closer and noticed the small scar on her right cheek and he couldn't help but feel angry whatever caused the just seemed to vulnerable for someone to her crimson hair was long going mid back and half of her locks were intricately held up by a ponytail by more of her locks that was in a simple braid. (see cover pic)

"N-no... I m-mean i don't t-think so. Ah here we are!"

It was an obvious attempt to change the subject but the strawhats went along with it house in front of them was more like a shack. Plain and empty it was a poorly made house if it could even be called seemed unsettling about the plain was made out of wood, and almost seemed it would of seemed dull if the graffti adorning the walls wasn't words were painted onto the house and one of the windows was smashed. Glancing from the corner of his eye he noticed her expression hadn't changed when she looked at the house, as you would expect it on the other hand was appalled at the sight before himself couldn't say he could look at the sight before him with a neutral expression like she had expression that mirrored his was used to being treated like that was that was the worst type of you were so numb to the pain you didn't realise that you should be pain becomes something your used to, as it entertwines with your very at least that was what zoro thought.

"Eve... who did this?"The reindeer spoke in a calm voice, trying not to alarm the redhead

eve shrugged

"P-robably some of the b-raver kids in the village. They make a g-game out of it i think" she frowned slightly as she looked at the words. but then turned her attention to her fox.

"Snow how you keeping?"she asked softly

The small fox mewled and sniffled, a frown adorned her face, something that unsettled the pair

"Come on, lets get started

"Luffy you can't be serious!"

Stomping through the town the crew decided their course of was insisting they find the redheaded girl so she could become had come down with Do-not-search-for-strange-girl disease was complimenting a thoughtful robin whilst at the same time insisting they look for the redheaded beauty.

"Coarse I am usopp! I want her to be nakama!"

"Captain-san we must also search for chopper and zoro-san"Robin added

"Yeah that too!"

"Also Franky is probably wondering where we went!"Usopp shipwright had wanted to fix a few things on the ship so he had stayed behind to look after the thousand sunny

"We ain't leaving until she is my nakama!"Luffy spoke with a seriousness that surprised his crew, with his usual goofy demeanour nowhere to be seen

"Luffy"Usopp began slowly "Why did you get mad when they talked about her?"

Luffy paused as he recalled what had happened after he had proclaimed his intent

_Flashback_

_"You really want that redhead as part of your crew?"Gato had yelled horrified "WE WANT YOU TO KILL THAT UGLY HAIRED GIRL"_

_Luffy narrowed his at the man_

_"Ugly?"He spoke his words a slowly almost giving the chief the chance to take back what he said_

_"Yes! Red hair is evil! Its vile, i mean it looks like blood!"Chimed Shana_

_"Its uncommon too!Gato added "It makes her more of a fre-"A fist rammed into his face and he narrowed his eyes at the woman_

_"There ain't nothing freakish about red hair bastard!"_

_End flashback_

"Shanks has red hair"Luffy muttered and that seemed all that needed to be said

They had insulted one of the most important people to lowered the red headed mans straw hat over his understood now his all that hat was his treasure of a man he would not stand to be insulted.

Whilst Chopper gave the medicine to the snow fox,Zoro looked around the inside of the walls surrounded them and he was surprised considering she was a girl how little she had.A chest sat in the corner of the room but other then that she had a small bed and a small was a one room shack and almost reminded him of a prison of prison cell he noticed that near the edge of the bed was a set of heavy chains attached to the chain was long that seemed to be long enough to let whoever was chained to go outside a short distance.

"Who kept you here"He muttered watching as the timid girl tensed.

"kept here?"She tilted her head in confusion and then noticed the chains on the unconsciously rubbed her ankle as she eyed the chains.

"…"She didn't respond and zoro could see a pained look flicker in her eye, so he let the subject drop.

"you said you were a witch? What can you do?" she seemed to brighten up at his change of subject and she smiled

"I can use s-spell books, as long as I read the i-incantation I can do most things in the books.I don't h-have a lot of books so I-i cant do much" she frowned

"Ah gomen, I-I' t-talking t-too much, I j-just have n-not s-spoke to s-s-omeone f-for a v-v-ery l-long time, a-apart f-from snow!" Her stutter seemed to have gotten worse due to her embarrassment which cause his mouth to twitch in amusement

Chopper who was listening in interjected

"Its fine Eve, but why is that? You're a nice person"She smiled at the reindeer, her cheeks flushing slightly

"A-rigato, demo i'm a monster t-though"

Chopper frowned

"I'm a talking reindeer, if anything I'm more of a monster then you"He chuckled slightly but was surprised when she grabbed him by his shoulder

"NO!You're Not!"Upon realising her outburst she hung her head

"You're just different.I-I been t-told that i-im a monster s-some m-many t-imes. I-ts s-something i-ive a-ccepted"

"Shouldn't you follow your own adviced red?" surprised at the nickname she looked at the mint green haired man

"You ain't a monster, and don't ya say otherwise"She would have attempted to argue with him, but she saw a look in his eye that dared her not to argue so she just turned away

"ano...arigato"Zoro just grunted and chopper couldn't help but smile at the embarrassed wasn't something you say everyday after all

"Neh Eve-" A loud Crash came from the door, as the fragile wood split open,Startled Lifted her hands and squeezed her eyes shut

"Jaikan-Furīzu!"(Jaikan-Freeze)

The stray wood froze and infront of them were the rest of the straw hat crew, frozen by the door,

"EH?! I CAN'T MOVE?"Luffy yelled not being even able to move his head to see his nakama, his eyes and mouth seemed to be the only things that could move

Chopper and zoro felt there eyes go wide and when they noticed Eve's hands shaking as she held them out it clicked

"EVE?"

She paused and lowered her arms, and their nakama gained the abilty to move

"Was that magic?"Chopper asked amazed

She shook her head

"I-it was a d-devil fruit i-I ate the jai jai fruit..i… I can control t-time"

….

"EHHHHH?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Cause if you never leave home_

_You never let go_

_You'll never make it _

_To the great unknown_

_Til you keep your eyes open_

_My love_

_So tell me your strong_

_Tell me you see _

_I need to hear it _

_Can you promise me_

_To keep your eyes open_

_My love_

_~keep your eyes open- need to breathe_

Feeling overwhelemed was an understatement he crowd in her usually empty home was strange

"YOU CAN CONTROL TIME! SUGOI!"Luffy exclaimed bursting in excitement close to the redhead heads face

She could only watch as a orange haired woman reprimanded the male

A dark haired woman seemed to be the only one among the new group to notice how overwhelmed eve felt

"Ah Red-san I apolgise"Robin smiled at the girl who shyly looked away

"I-its f-fine b-but c-could y-you b-be c-careful n-n-not t-to w-wake s-snow"

"Snow?"Usopp looked round the small room for another individual but then noticed the small reindeer next to a small white fox

Luffy too noticed the small fox

"WOW A FOX!"

"URUSAI BAKA!"

Luffy nursed a bump on his head, as a blonde approached eve

"Ah young lady are you okay? A young lady such as yourself shouldn't be so-"Sanji didn't get to finish serenading Eve with his usual sweet talk due to a certain mint haired swordsmans blow to his side. Holding his rib cage who would have insult the marimo but a glare he hadn't seen on his nakama face stopped he chuckled, a smug expression on his face before turning to face eve once more

"Has this marimo tried to taint y-"

"URUSAI ERO-COOK!"

"ENOUGH!" the two men joined luffy in nursing their own bumps to the orange head smiled at the redhead, as if protending she hadn't just beaten up her crew in front of her

"Ah ah, gomen, i apolgise for my captains rudeness."

"C-captain?" eve frowned confused

"That's right we're pirates! I'm Nami the navigator"

"I'm Captain Usopp" Nami elbowed the long noise sharpshooter in the gutt making him fall to his knees in his pain

"That's usopp our sharp shooter, The blonde is Sanji our cook, the dark haired woman is Robin our archelogist, You've already met Zoro our swordsman and first mate and Chopper our doctor"

She directed her attention to the now fully recovered captain

"And that Baka is Luffy"

"THE NEXT PIRATE KING!"Luffy butted in

Eve tried to remember their names as she bowed

"A-ah i-im Eve. I-ts n-nice t-to m-meet you!"Sanji's eyes turned to hearts as she stuttered

"EVE-SAN IS SO ADORABLE!"

A blush filled her cheeks and she pushed her glasses up to covered her eyes

"a-arigato"

Sanji then passed out.

Luffy was looking around her home puzzled

"Neh Eve is this where you live?" Eve nodded but then sadly looked at her broken door

"Hai, demo m-m-y d-oor um"They all looked at her door to see it off its hinges, with the front covered in graffti that they had failed to notice when their captain charged in

Robin frowned at the mess but mostly at the harsh words on the door, luffy though appeared to remain oblivious

"Neh are you a monster?"Eve nodded without hesistation. Only for Zoro and Chopper to intervene

"NO SHE ISN'T!"

Eve blinked,stunned.

"Um… I-I'm a w-witch"She muttered

Luffy began to ask her the same questions chopper ha, only to be disappointed to find that she couldn't do so.

"Captain-san isn't there something you wanted to ask?"Robin smiled and this jolted Luffy's memory

"THAT'S RIGHT!"He looked at eve in the eye

"EVE JOIN MY CREW"

Eve was speechless and zoro just sighed

"Baka"

Usopp joined

"Yeah luffy your supposed to say will you join my crew, not state it" This explanation seemed too much for Luffy who just sighed

"ah but that's too long"

"So what do you eve? Wanna be a pirate?"Nami grinned but was surprised when eve hung her head

"A-arigato demo, I don't t-think i-I should" she fiddled with her gloves nervously

Luffy who had been expecting her to agree straight away, frowned

"Huh?"

She looked at the chains by the bed, and it was then that they noticed the dry blood across the chains.

"I-I haven't left this forest t-too m-many t-times before, p-plus I'm w-weak a-and i-I'm n-not n-normal"She looked at them sadly

"I-im a w-witch! Y-you s-should b-be scared!"

"Eve-san"Sanji trailed off sadly as he looked at the redhead, she looked as though she would cry"

She tugged at her red hair

"I'm c-cursed! A-and m-my red hair is-"Luffy stood up and surprisingly lifted the light eve over his squeaked.

Zoro quickly shot up

"Oi luffy"

His captain turned to face him and the others

"Take her belongings and snow to the ship, once we have supplies we leave"His usual goofy ness was gone, as he ignored the thrashing girl

"Luffy this is kidnap!"Nami yelled frutstration in her voice.

"I ain't leaving her here Nami"He smiled suddenly breaking his serious mood "I want her to be nakama!"

No one apart from eve argued at that

"aye aye captain"

Zoro couldn't help feel his mouth twitch at the flustered redhead, maybe kidnapping her wasn't such a bad idea after looked at zoro and he felt his face heat up at her red face, watery golden eyes and the general look of helplessness she had across her and robin notice this and couldn't help but snigger (mostly name) at his they were going to enjoy this.

Eve was struggling to get a coherent sentence out of her mouth and instead lifted her dark hood over her red hair, as if hoping the hood would make her magically disappear.

"p-put m-me down"She cried and once again to futilely hit his back, in hopes he would let go.

Luffy was happily humming to himself and imaging what their cook would make them, he would have drooled at the thought, but the taps on his back snapped him out of his daydream

"Neh Eve who said you should be chained you up"Eve stopped her flailing as he continued to speak

"Who said you're a monster,who said that red hair is ugly, who said to write those words on your home-

"I er"

He looked at her over his shoulder

"And said that you can't leave this island and be a pirate"Eve remained silent for a moment and then sighed trying to not look at his blinding goofy smile

"l-luffy, you d-on't u-"

"You ain't answered my question Eve!"

"I d-don't understand, i-its j-just t-that l-ife t-turned o-out l-like this and its f-ate"

"THAT'S RIGHT FATE"She sqeauked slightly at his energy. "It was fate that we met, right?"

Eve didn't get chance to respond to his words as they reached the ship

"OI FRANKY!"

With her feet finally hitting wood planks she found herself on a huge ship, she didn't really get chance to look around there surroundings as a blue haired man approached

"Luffy? Where the others a-"It was at this point that the cyborg noticed the small red headed franky she seemed like she didn't want to be there and was eyeing the floor as if waiting for it to swallow her whole

"Franky this is Eve, shes gonna join our crew"Franky nodded

"Its nice to meetcha, I'm the shipwright"She raised her head, he saw the unease in her golden orbs and also the scar across her cheek.

"Its n-nice t-to meet you, demo i-I n-"

"Franky look after her!"the blue haired man nodded and then noticed the serious expression on his captains face as he watched the towns people

"There's something I've gotta do"

And with no other explanation the captain of the strawhats jumped off the ship and headed into town leaving eve in the hands of the cyborg


	5. Chapter 5

_It's harder to know_

_Just where to go_

_If only the stars aligned,_

_The sunsets glowed_

_I don't need_

_A calm in the storm_

_Or something to scream about_

_With empty lungs_

_~ Anthem of the Lonely-Nine Lashes_

Eve was left with the the blue haired man and she would have felt awkward but Franky sat down in front of her, with his legs crossed. He smiled at her and began to speak.

"So you're joining the crew huh?" Eve fiddled with her hands, a habit she seemed to do when she was nervous

"L-luffy says so, but i-im n-not very s-strong a-and I'm a m-monster" Franky's light-hearted smiled seemed to disappear at this.

"How old are ya girl?"

Eve frowned and he was surprised by the fact she seemed to have to think about it

"1-18"

How could she think she was a monster? To him she seemed like a normal 18 year old, maybe a bit to shy and nervous for her own good, but other then that their didn't seem anything different about her.

"and your saying you're a monster?"

She nodded

"B-Because i-Im n-not normal"

Franky grinned and flexed his arms

"Neither am i! I'm a cyborg! "The redhead's mouth fell open "I'm powered by cola too! "As if to prove his point he opened his stomach to reveal a refrigerator with three bottles of cola.

Eve smiled, her gold eyes twinkling in amazement

"W-wow! That's a-amazing!"Franky grinned and then began to show her the weapons he he finished his display with his super pose, Eve smiled and even laughed at him not that he minded

"Now then. How is that you're a monster"The smile was completely off her face at this point

"Because i-m a witch"Franky unlike his crew mates burst out laughing, that is until he realised that the small girl was serious.

"REALLY! THAT'S SUPER!" he paused "So why are you a monster again?"

Eve decided to ask the question that had been plaguing her.

"Why?" she paused and look the cyborg in the eye

"Why d-don't your c-crew treat m-me l-like a m-monster?" franky smiled, glad his nakama had thought the same as him

"I- e-verybody, a-always s-aid I was"She almost look broken, as if all she knew was crumbling before her.

"I-if I'm not a monster, i-if I'm not t-the u-gly r-redheaded w-witch,i-if I'm not a c-curse" she paused and turned to face the sky

"W-who a-m i?" Franky felt his anger brew just under the this girl been treated like a monster for her whole life? Was that who she identified herself as? Did she not know who she was.

"Your you! From what I see, you a young woman woman who has her whole life ahead of her, your my- no your our nakama now! You have a dream right?"

Eve frowned

"Dream?"

Franky nodded

"Yeah a dream y'know? Luffy's dream is become pirate king and find one piece, Zoro wants to become the strongest swordsman, Nami wants to draw maps of the whole world, Usopp wants to be a brave warrior of the sea, Sanji wants to find all blue,Chopper wants to be a doctor that can cure all disease, Nico Robin's dream is to find the rio poneglyph." He paused "And my dream is to create and travel with a dream ship"

He shot up.

"Don't you think it would be SUPER?"Franky went on to explain how awesome a ship that would withstand any battle or hardship as well as travel to the end of the grand line.

The red head felt a pain in her chest, a feeling she usually kept to herself when she was berated by the she kept to herself when she would read a book that had a happy ending.

The feeling of envy filled her being.

"Eve?"

Snapping out of her thoughts she turned her attention to the kind man before her.

"I-I'm s-sorry, d-did you s-say something?"

Franky looked at her with concern, before repeating himself

"I was asking, whats your dream kid"

Suddenly franky though not being known for being the smartest or the most sensitive in his crew, he felt that he had asked something he wasn't supposed to ask. Not that he would usually think that, but the look on her face was not one of a look of sadness or even that of these emotions would have been better to be seen on her usually nervous it seemed to franky that all traces of feeling had left her eyes though behind her glasses didn't block the empty void that her eyes had become.A look of numbness, almost emotionless look had filled her.

And her answer made the emotional cyborg shed tears, for her answer broke his heart.

Luffy walked slowly through the village, not even stopping for his beloved meat, the villagers though noticed that the goofy idiotic pirate they had seen the day before was a distant memory, and unconsciously they made a path for the solemn straw-hat man. His crew were leaving the forest, Chopper had changed into his heavy point form as he carried the few belongings that she belongings were in a medium sized was holding snow and she couldn't help but admire how cute the small fox and Usopp were talking about Luffy's supirising anger they had seen in their was complimenting robin has he saw Robin acting motherly to the small fox and found the scene 'beautiful"

And Zoro? Zoro was silent, narrowing his eyes and the villagers they his mind the bloody chains flashed in his mind, an unwelcome reminder. Why was he so concerned about the redhead girl? The fact he didn't know only pissed the swordsman off even the villagers chained her up?And if so.. How had she escaped? She couldn't have used magic could she? No he thought. That wouldn't explain the …Her he thought of this the scar on her cheek flashed in his wasn't a small one like luffy's one, and he couldn't imagine her inflicting that wound to herself.

"LUFFY!"Zoro snapped out of his thoughts as usopp called for their captain, who was walking through the said captain raised his head.

"Usopp, minna"He only acknowledged them with that, and zoro knew that the goofball was pissed at Zoro, he saw the same feeling he had reflected in his first mates taking his eyes off Zoro he gave his orders

"You guys go back to the ship, Franky's there with Eve." They nodded though sanji eyed the pair slightly, almost feeling a shift in the pressure between them

"Hai! I'M COMING EVE-SWAN!"

Zoro clenched his fists

"DON'T GO NEAR HERE ERO COOK!"

Sanji eyes widened slightly but then he smirked

"You better hurry back the Marimo" a tone of seriousness was laced in the cooks words and he stared at the pair as If to deliever his message before he followed after his nakama, shouting his usual flattery to the two women before him.

Rumour had spread around the village that the pirates had taken the monster away and the party at the local bar was in full was there and they drunkily exclaimed there joy of the special idiots those pirates were, for they had taken a curse with them, the redheaded monster would most likely be there undoing.

Splintered wood flew from the door way as two silhouettes stood at the door walked ominously into the bar. A man foolishly assumed that they had come to join the celebration

"OI LADS YOU WANT A DRINK?"

"…drink?"Luffy asked slowly his eye covered by his hat.A tense air surrounded the dark haired and green haired patrons seemed to notice however this particular carried on being oblivious.

"THAT'S RIGHT, THE WITCH IS FINALLY LEAVING SOME STUPID PIRATES ARE TAKING HER!"

"O-OI those are the pirates, Cal"The man known as cal laughed and even patted Luffy on the shoulder

"REALLY? WELL THANKS!"His laughter was cut short by a rubber fist to the face, knocking the man to the ground

"who was it?"He asked slowly, his head slowly rised and the zoro took out his swords

"Which one of you bastards called her a monster."He trembled in his anger

"WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS CHAINED HER TO THAT HOUSE" Zoro pointed his sword at another patron who had gone pale

"I'd start talking, we don't have a lot of patience"He growled, his sword piercing the skin of the man throat

"We all said she was a m-monster"Muttered a brave soul "B-ecause i-its true"

"But w-we never chained her up!"The pair were about to attack destroy the bar when shana spoke up

"We could never even get near her house until recently!"Shiki added " Her house was guarded by large metal golems!" People nodded and spoke in agreement

"You're lying bastards!"Zoro snapped his sword cutting the man slightly deeper

"HONEST!"

Luffy and Zoro paused…

Golems? If that was the case…Who had kept Eve prisoner?And why had they not seen any of these metal monsters?


	6. Chapter 6

_She took a walk_

_And kept her head to the ground._

_And everything around her_

_It was tumbling down._

_The veil she hid behind was_

_Not as safe and sound as she thought,_

_She thought…_

_You were there when she started to drown._

_~Light we burn- Nine lashes_

"OI FRANKY!"The Strawhat crew minus the captain and his first mate approached the Thousand Franky where he greeted them, though he seemed to lack his usual energy, which didn't go unnoticed by his crew.

"Franky, whats wrong?"franky lifted his glasses so that they rested on his blue hair to reveal bloodshot eyes, red from from what appeared to have been the aftermath of one of franky's emotional outbursts...

Chopper put the chest he was carrying down and reverted back to his usual form.

"Franky?"

The cyborg sniffled.

"It's just"Tears flooded out of his eyes as he recalled the memory. He explained to his crew that he had been talking to asked her about her dreams and he went on to tell the group her response.

_Flashback_

_And her answer made the emotional cyborg shed tears, for her answer broke his heart._

_"Dream?"She paused "I don't have something like that"_

_Her almost dismissal of even having a dream is what hurt Franky the most,as if a dream was something she didn't need, a possession she would have to just make due without What sort of life was she living if she didn't have a dream?_

_With that eve turned and walked off the ship, standing a little away from the boat and looked blankly out to sea as if she had sensed that he would cry, or maybe she herself wanted to cry…_

_End of flashback_

The strawhats went solemn, even sanji didn't say anything.

"s-she really said that?"Chopper nodded

"That girl…She doesn't know what she's living for… and that is a very dangerous way of thinking, and a easy way to die"

Robin felt she could sympathise with Eve,Until luffy and her crew had come for her, she had been prepared to die, but even she had a dream.

"Where Is eve now?"

Franky turned to Usopp

"I told you she went off the ship and is over there"

Turning in the direction that he pointed it was then that they noticed that eve was now with the same girl that Eve had tried to return her apples to, and she was with a tall muscular blonde.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND HURT MY SISTER BITCH!"

Sanji frowned and usopp felt himself shake in fear.

"O-oi whats going on?"

Eve attempted to speak

"I-"

"nii-chan s-stop she'll-" the apple girl was not defending her, there was the fear of retribution from the evil redhead.

The man didn't stop and soon gained the attention of those not in the tavern. He continued to berate her, and insult her, with eve just taking it.

Flames burned in Sanji's eyes

"TEME! THAT AIN'T HOW YOU TALK TO A LADY!"

Sanji was about to intervene when the man picked her up single picked her up by her hair;her dark glasses clattering to the ground.

Luffy finished off the last of the patrons that had tried to retaliate at the bar. Grinning he turned to zoro who had dumped a patron onto the ground

"oi zoro lets-"

A scream vibrated around them, and they rushed out following the sound, the pair having a bad feeling about what lay ahead of them.

As they reached the docks, they found a large muscular blonde holding Eve by her hair, and laughing as she struggled...

"And look at your hair! IT'S DISGUSTING!" He tugged at her hair harder causing eve to cry out.

Zoro and sanji stepped forward at the same time

"Oi teme"Sanji began only to zoro to interrupt

"Let he-"Zoro and sanji paused when a tear fell from eves.

"I-"Her voice was louder then her usual quiet voice

"I know."Her shoulder shook as more sadness dripped from her eyes...

"I know. Everything, everything you said is true. And-and"She lifted her head to face the blonde tears, dripping across her cheeks as she screamed in her pain.

"I HATE MY HAIR TOO! I-I KNOW, ITS ALL I'VE EVER KNOWN! YOU-YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME! "She sobbed again.

"BUT WHAT CAN,CAN I DO ABOUT IT? Demo"Her voice quietened down

"Demo, Demo"Her sobs echoed in the village, the first time that the strawhats believed she had broken before, due to the surprised looks on the villagers faces.

"Don't you think you should let the lady go now? "All attention turned to Sanji who stood with the rest of the straw hats behind him.

Realising that he was out numbered he grunted, before throwing her to the ground and leaving with the woman trailing behind.

Eve sat up and was approached by a frantic Sanji

"EVE-SWAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!"He was scanning her for any visible injuries. Eve shook her head as she stood up

"No i-im fine t-thank y-you S-anji-kun"

Sanji fainted from blood loss much to Choppers horror.

Luffy was strangely quiet as eves cries echoed around in his mind.

"Eve"The redhead who had been reassuring franky that what had happened wasn't his fault turned to luffy

"H-hai?"He walked towards her and raised his hand, thinking that maybe she was going to be hit she tensed and closed her eyes, only to feel his warm hand on her hair, Startled by this she looked up to see the dark haired captain smiling at her

"I like you hair Eve, it's like shank's "When Luffy spoke of this Shanks, eve noticed that his eyes lit up, and almost a look of nostalgia surrounded him, yet the moment was broken by Nami, whacking her captain across the head

"OI NAMI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"URUSAI! LUFFY THAT ISN'T HOW YOU COMPLIMENT A GIRL BAKA!"

Luffy frowned

"huh?"Nami face palmed

"You're supposed to say its beautiful, not that it reminds you of some pirate!"

Luffy huffed in annoyance

"Shanks ain't just some pirate!"

This argument continued between the pair as the straw hats headed towards the boat. Zoro turned though, to see Eve had not moved and had seemed to have zoned out as she turned to the horizon, The wind almost seemed to pick that moment to attack the trees, with the leaves blowing around, red hair fluttered too in the sky, and for some reason Zoro felt himself panic. It was a ridiculously idea to him, but at that moment he felt that Eve herself would have left him then. Along with the wind she would have flown away, and he wouldn't have been able to stop her…

"OI"Eve turned to him, his deep voice snapping her out of her daze

"Ya coming?" He smirked at how her face once again reddened. She nodded and walked towards, zoro made sure to walk by her side, maybe to reassure himself that eve wasn't going anywhere where he or his crew couldn't follow…

As the ship left the harbour, Eve had been in a world of her own, as she stared at the shrinking island.

"Red-san?"Eve turned to the dark haired woman

"Ah! R-obin… I-s there something y-you need?" Eve had reason to feel cautious, the dark haired woman was smiling at her, almost if she was being like a timid animal, plus. The archaeologist seemed to want something…

"Yes, in fact I would like to ask you a few questions"Upon seeing the fear on eves face, Robin chuckled

"Its nothing terrible, I assure you, there isn't anything to be afraid of" Robin reassured the young girl with a motherly smile on her face, and Eve felt her chest ache a little at this…

"W-well o-okay a-ask a-away"Robin eyes lit up

"Could you tell me about your ancestors? I assume that you come from a long line of witches! Was your father a magical being to?

Eve felt her heart sink…

Zoro who whilst relaxing had been keeping a eye on the pair of girls, noticed immediately the change In eve, as did the other straw hats, who had been interested in what robin was talking cheerfully about.

They all watched as Eve bowed her head,

"Gomenasai Robin, I can't answer your questions"

"Why?"Usopp chirped in "Is it some kind of secret?" He gasped "Are all the witches in some sort of religious cult?"

"CULT! "Chopper cried shaking and looked at Eve Sadly "You don't do sacrifices do you?"

"SACRIFICES?"Luffy licked his lips "IS THERE MEAT TOO?"

"BAKA y-"

"I don't know" All attention turned to eve "I don't know a-about a-anything y-you see"

She paused… hesitate on telling her new friends about her predicament.

"What? Spit it out already" Zoro narrowed his eyes, not liking about she didn't seem to want to tell them about it, Did she not trust them? He looked at the ero-cook and then could understand about her hesitation. Sanji was pretty Shady looking after all.

"OI MARIMO, THAT AIN'T THE WAY TO TALK TO EVE-SWAN!"

"HUH? WHAT DID YOU SAY ERO-COOK!"

They continued to fight and it was only when Eve began to speak again did they stop much to nami's amazement

"I… lost m-my memory" (A.N. I know the whole amnesia thing has been used a lot, but trust me it will work!)


	7. Chapter 7

_Her feelings she hides_

_Her dreams she can't find_

_She's losing her mind_

_She's fallen behind_

_ She can't find her place_

_She's losing her faith_

_She's fallen from grace_

_She's all over the place_

_~Nobodys home- Avril lavigne _

"You… lost your memory?"Usopp was the first to speak, the other straw hats to shocked to speak. Turning to the long nosed man she nodded.

"A-all I know is that a c-couple years ago I "She paused and hung her didn't take long for Nami to put the pieces together.

"You woke up in that cabin didn't you" All eyes turned to Nami, and rage began to fill the crew, leaving franky confused.

"Cabin?" Robin turned to the blue haired man.

"Franky, what we're saying is that Eve woke up chained to the wall in a cabin in the woods" Frankys eyes widened.

Zoro gritted his teeth.

"The villagers mentioned iron golems too, I'm guessing that whoever chained you up, left those golems too"

"Except there were no traces of such beings existing" Eve tensed slightly and hung her head

The straw hats pondered this, and luffy shot up his hand stretching and heading towards eve.

"EEK!" In her fear she accidentally froze luffys gomu gomu no pistol mid-air .Zoro whilst finding her squeak amusing, narrowed his eyes at his idiotic captain

"LUFFY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"EVE-SWAN ARE YOU OKAY?"

"EH? I thought if she hit her head she would remember"

BANG!

Dusting her hands she narrowed her eyes at her captain and held eve in a protective hold away from sanji as Luffy used his moveable hand to nurse the growing bump on his head.

"MAYBE NOW YOU'LL REMEMBER HOW TO USE YOUR BRAIN!"

Realising he couldn't move his arm, Eve profusely apologized and unfroze his arm.

"Haven't you got a time fruit or something?" All attention turned to Zoro who had settled back into his seat after realising that name had dealt with luffy.

"Can't you use that to look into time?" Eve shook her head.

"No"She closed her eyes as she continued. "I-I can l-look through t-time, demo, I c-can't see what i-I want to see all the time… m-most t-the time i-its random."

Choppers eyes widened

"Did you see us coming?"Eve smiled at the chibi doctor

"N-o… unless i-I look in time , i-I only see w-what's d-dangerous,"

Whenever she tried to recall her past, a crimson large door would appear in her mind, the door would be locked and recently she had begun to notice a strange silhouette in front of the door. She pondered this though luffy was the first to snap.

"AAH MY HEAD HURTS!"He frowned but then grinned as if he had thought of a brilliant idea

"THAT'S IT" his crew narrowed their eyes almost simultaneously, not expecting a reasonable idea from their captain.

"We'll just travel around till ya remember! Something somewhere has to trigger your memory, plus someone has to be missing ya too!

The straw hats were shocked, there jaws hitting the ground. His grin soon faded when his crew didn't give him a reply.

"What? I think it's a good idea "he pouted and nami nodded her head

"No no! Luffy it's a good idea…p-probably the best idea you've ever had "The others nodded in agreement, which only caused luffy to pout even more

"My ideas are always the best "He grinned basking in his new found glory

"Anyway SANJI" The blonde cook turned to his captain.

"What ya want?" he scowled after being interrupted of gazing at robin

"Make us some meat, WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!"

Chorus' of "AYE" echoed amongst his crew, and eve couldn't help but think that she felt she belonged in the straw hats

Zoro sat in his usual spot on the ship and watched his nakama party. Nami and Robin had taken Eve to the woman's room, much to her dismay. As they drank and cheered he noticed that the white fox, Snow was walking out of the infirmary cautiously, her brown eyes narrowed when she noticed the crew.

"Ah MEAT!" Snow yelped and growled softly at luffy.

"are you feeling better snow?"Snow looked at the reindeer and nodded before looking around her before titling her head, whining she looked around her.

"Oi chopper what is she saying?" Usopp asked.

Chopper looked at the long nosed man,

"She's wondering where she is and where Eve is"

Luffy grinned

"You're on a pirate ship!"

Instead of seeming pleased with this answer, Snow growled, a snarl across her lips and suddenly before them was a large fox before them, the size of a Lion. No longer the small cute animal they had previously seen. While the others were shocked, luffy was ecstatic.

"SUGOI!" Latching onto her back he held onto a now confused snow, who looked at luffy with her previous caution.

Chopper was wide eyed and looked at snow

"Snow… how did, you do that?!" Snow looked at him suspicion and barked a little before growling. Chopper nodded

"We're not going to harm you, Eve decided to join our crew, so you can trust us"

She growled again and walked away from them before lying down, watching them with narrowed eyes.

Chopper nodded before turning to the others, who looked at chopper expectantly

"She said that she will wait for eve before she says anything."

Luffy pouted and was about to speak when Robin and Nami walked out

"Hey g- WHY THE HELL IS SNOW SO BIG!?"

Snow's ears pricked up and she jumped past the boys and ran past the girls. A scream was heard from the room, followed by a crash. Zoro sat up and was about to investigate when Snow walked back out, with Eve on her back.

"Snow, you didn't have to do that" Suprisingly her nervousness was gone when faced with the large fox, and was infact smiling fondly at the small animal. Upon realising this Eve yelped and hid her face in Snows fur.

The reason for her embarrassment they realised was that she was now dress in a different outfit. Her previously plain green dress had gone and she was now dressed in a black dress. The top was almost like a corset, which only empathised her chest, which had black lace and a dark red bodice. Her sleeves were slightly puffy from the shoulder before thinning out. Her petite hands were covered by dark gloves. A black skirt finished off the dress which went up to her knees, that was adorned with the same dark red lace. Knee high black socks and black boots with red lace finished off the outfit. What caught Zoros attention was that just above her chest there was some sort of tattoo. A black tribal like design swirled above her chest and to her shoulders. Her hair wasn't in its ponytail anymore and instead was loose and rested on her shoulders.

"You're looking good Eve" Franky grinned giving her new look a thumbs up, with the others agreeing

"Eve-swan you look like an angel that h-"As he approached eve, zoro couldn't help but smirk as snow growled at him.

"Snow its o-kay" Snow turned and raised a eyebrow at eve who had gotten off her back.

"Really, there n-nakama now!" Upon seeing a smile on her mistress' face, snow nodded and shrank back to her original size before nuzzling into her neck.

"Neh, Eve did snow eat a devil fruit too?" Eve shook her head

"No… S-snow was an l-lab experiment soo t-they…" Eve trailed off letting the unspoken message balance in the air .Snow whined sadly.

"How did you know that? Is it because you're a witch?"Nami asked

She shook her head

"No, i-ts b-because I c-an r-read p-peoples memory's w-when I t-ouch them" She smiled sadly, but the tense air was broken when luffy shot up.

"EVE LETS DRINK!"

Eve squeaked, panic clearly across her face…

"Drink?!"

(A.N. sorry much didn't happen but the next chapter will be better!)


	8. Chapter 8

_Ever on and on I continue circling _

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony _

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing _

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

_I'm_

_Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

_Till I can't break free_

_Touhou-Bad apple_

Let's just say that eve couldn't handle her drink.

At all.

After two glasses she was out for the count. Lying against a fully grown snow she seemed to sleep peacefully as the others continued to drink.

**_"You don't need to remember"_**

_Eve turned around looking around in the darkness of her mind._

_"I need to! I need to know who I am!" the voice laughed, its laughter echoing around her._

**_"I won't allow it! YOU WILL NOT REMEMBER!"_**

"W-who are you?"

_Shadows seemed to form a shape in front of her, and before her was a shadow like creature. She couldn't tell many details but the shadow grinned, and black sludge dripped from its small golden eyes_

**_"I'M YOU"_**

With a gasp Eve shot up, frantically looking around before she sighed in relief as she took in her surroundings. The ship was covered in the bodies of her new nakama. Looking up at the crow's nest she noticed that zoro was snoozing and she realized that she was the only one awake. So moving off Snow who she had used as a cushion, she decided to be useful. Closing her eyes she raised her hand and after murmuring the words needed to use her magic, empty bottles of sake and empty plates were taken into the kitchen. Satisfied with her work she was about to head into the girls room

"SUGOI!" Startled she turned around to see that luffy had awoken and was staring at her in wonder.

"ah… i-im s-sorry did I w-wake you up C-captain?" Luffy seemed to ignore her and instead rushed towards her.

"WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO? "He continued to yell his questions and eve feared he would wake the others so she put her gloved hand over his mouth

"C-captain you'll w-wake the others "She said softly. However he continued to yell behind her hand, so she decided to tell him.

"S-spells I can use s-spells but I have to u-se b-books f-for more d-difficult ones. I can u-use my magic to a-attack with m-my sword"

The green haired man while still asleep twitched slightly.

"YOU CAN USE A SWORD?!"Luffy couldn't contain his excitement as he imagined the red head wielding a sword releasing a laser beam. His eyes twinkled in anticipation.

Zoro twitched a second time and slowly woke up and looked down to see their new nakama and his captain. Strangely the deck was tidy which never usually happened when they had a party and name would demand they clean their mess up.

Luffy, noticed his first mate was awake

"ZORO, EVE CAN USE A SWORD THAT SHOOTS MAGIC!" this intrigued the swordsman who climbed down from the crow's nest. "Fight me"

Eve frantically shook her head

"Ah, I er… I'm not v-very s-strong" She stammered backing away slightly from the swordsman

"Doesn't matter" He couldn't help but smirk as she got more and more flustered. It was somehow cute entertaining.

"But i-"Thankfully Eve was saved as a flying object hit zoro in the head.

Zoro snarled

"OI ERO COOK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Sanji lit his cigarette

"Don't pick on Eve-swan marimo"

And so a fight began between the pair giving eve the opportunity to flee to the safety of the girl's dorm…

A week went by as eve settled in. Much to zoro's annoyance he didn't get chance to ask Eve for that fight he wanted from her. She either avoided him or Sanji came out of nowhere to kick him. Let's just say zoro was very annoyed…

Eve meanwhile was not paying attention to what was going on in the ship and was meditating in her new room next to the library, so that she and snow could have their own place. Snow was in her small form and was asleep as eve took deep breaths and closed her eyes. Focusing she seemed to miss all that was going on the ship's deck. She didn't even hear Zoro enter her room, to alert her that the ship had been caught in a storm and they had ended up in the Florian triangle as well as the fact a skeleton was now on their ship. When he opened the door he felt his jaw drop. Eve was actually levitating! Surrounded by orbs of light zoro could help but feel that eve was like a goddess as he red hair almost had a will of its own. Snow yawned softly and stretched as she woke up from her long nap only to noticed the green haired man watching eve with a look of awe. She smirked, Zoro expression was one of shock. Not an expression that many saw from the stoic swordsman.

Finally snapping out of his trance he was about to speak when one by one, like small fireworks the orbs created a small explosion. Once the last orb had disappeared eve opened her eyes, her golden orbs peering at the swordsman, confused…

"Zoro? Why are you" She paused and her eyes went wide for a moment, almost blank. Snow shot up and quickly went to eves side.

"Oi eve what's wrong?" When she didn't respond and zoro felt himself panic. What the heck was he supposed to do?

However as quickly as her trance came it soon vanished and light returned to eves eyes. She blinked and quickly shot up and was about to run out the room when zoro grabbed her arm. Quickly he let go due to the sparks that travelled up his arm, which he did his best to ignore.

"What's wrong? Eve seemed torn in telling him and instead backed up slightly.

"I er…"She could look him in the eye which only annoyed the swordsman and he walked towards her, only for her to walk backwards until she was stopped by the wall behind her. Resting his arm by her head in towered over her.

"Why won't you look at me" her face went red and she looked to the ground.

"B-because… y-you m-make m-me nervous" She stammered, causing zoro to smirk and lean closer towards her. He didn't know why he was acting like this towards her but somehow he found himself enjoying himself immensely. Her reactions just made him smirk, and he couldn't help but make her flustered. After all red was a good colour on her.

"And why is that Eve?" He leaned in closer and when eve finally looked at him in the eye, she found that she couldn't look away. Lost in his dark eyes, she didn't seem to notice that they were leaning towards each other…

BANG!

The door slammed open and sanji was about to yell at zoro for obviously pestering eve for far too long when he felt his eyes widen at the compromising position Zoro and eve were in. Eve gasped her face becoming its usual shade of red. Zoro quickly pulled away and shoved past sanji.

"Don't say a damn word"He muttered lowly, his ears slightly tinged red as he left eves room.

Sanji was speechless, and snow, who had witnessed the whole thing was sniggering…

"Oh your such a beautiful lady, would you mind letting me see your p-"

"URUSAI"

Eve was stunned to see a talking skeleton with a giant afro sitting at the table next to her captain. She blinked twice and looked at nami…

"Is t-this w-what the o-outside w-worlds like?"

"NO!" Her nakama sweat dropped at eves not fear but almost wonder at the skeleton

"My name is Brooke ojou-chan! What would be your name?"

"Ah that's Eve! She's a witch "Brook gasped

"THAT'S AMAZING! MY EYES HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH A BEING, BUT OF COURSE I DON'T HAVE ANY EYES! SKULL JOKE!"

Eve smiled and giggled slightly with snow sniggering on her shoulder.

"AH! I know it's slightly late but what are your names? "After reluctance from most of the crew, they introduced themselves to the skeleton. Just as food was being served, zoro stood up and stood next to franky. And then looked at eve

"Sit down "He simply stated, his ears slightly pink but none the less looking as he usual did. Eve nodded, and this time looked him in the eye. Maybe he had been annoyed at her, and what had happened in her room was simply him stating that dislike. OH how mistaken she was… if only she knew the turmoil the swordsman was facing

"Thank you"She said softly, before sitting was then that brook began to tell his tale…


	9. Chapter 9

_The trouble with truth is that it never lies_

_And the trouble with wrong that its never right_

_So I rest my head onto your light_

_The trouble with peace is that it never fights_

_And the trouble with love that its always blind_

_-thousand foot krutch, home_

Brook began to explain that he had already previously died but thanks to the yomi yomi fruit he had come back to life, much to the amazement of luffy and to the disbelief of the others.

"Neh eve can't you cast some spell to restore brook or use your devil fruit?"Usopp asked only for nami to whack him across the head.

"Ah, gomen, I-I don't think I can do s-s-omething like that… I could check my b-books but" she frowned, saddened at not being able to be sadness seemed to piss off most of the others, who glared at usopp for asking such a stupid question.

"And I can't r-restore things with my devil fruit, I w-would have to go back in time-"

"YOU CAN TIME TRAVEL?!" they all gaped at the redhead

"Ah, w-well maybe, but I-i think I really don't know…gomenasai brook-san"The eccentric swordsman shook his head  
>"Its fine eve-san, I would cry at you generosity but I have no eyes….YOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE!" eve laughed slightly and zoro couldn't help but narrow his eyes in annoyance. How was it that she was scared of him, but was perfectly fine with a skeleton with an afro.<p>

Eve smiled at the skeleton but she couldn't help but feel a great sadness surrounded him, something she didn't think he would seriously share with them, he would even joke about it, maybe to try and cover up the raw pain.

She was snapped out of her musings when everyone around her yelled vampire and suddenly zoro was in front of her, his hand edging towards his sword

Brook didn't appear in the mirror name held and usopp then pointed out he didn't have a shadow.

Her eyes widened and she felt her eyes go blank once more as her devil fruit showed her what lay ahead of them. She saw a large man laughing, and then that image flashed to him holding a shadow she couldn't quite make out. Lastly she saw a hoarde of strange creatures covered in stitching and then an even greater creature red in colour with huge horns. It was a creature from nightmares.

"BROOK SCARED EVE TO DEATH!"

"AH SHE WAS ONLY HERE A WEEK! WHY DID IT END THIS WAY!"

"EVE!"

Blinking she realised that all of her nakama were watching her, worry across their had been shaking her, his large hand on her shoulder had snapped her out of her vision.

"Ah gomen!"Eve sqeaked, lowering her head, to hide her had only been here a week and she was already making a fool out of herself.

"Eve-san, were you perhaps having a vision of some sort"Eve looked up surprised "Well I remember you mentioning it beforehand" Robin continued, looking at eve with her usual motherly concern.

"Ojou-chan, what exactly is your devil fruit powers?" Brook asked

"Oh, I ate the jai-jai fruit.i can see the past or future and manipulate time…"She looked at the skeleton with unease, hoping he wouldn't be scared of seemed to notice this and instead burst out laughing

"YOHOHOHO, ojou-chan, I am not afraid, as I'm a skeleton after all! But what did you see?"Eve paused…

"I saw… a large man taking someones shadow, and strange creatures covered in stitches…"She hesitated as the image of the large creature she had if sensing her hesitation zoro frowned

"And?"Eve clenched her fists.

"And a large red creature, that is so big, it is probably bigger than a giant…everything just felt… like death"Her face had gone pale…What sort of creatures awaited them? They were all silent.

"The man that you saw taking shadows, is the reason I no longer have a shadow"brook began, breaking the silence that had briefly settled around them.

He went on to explain that without his shadow he could not go into the sun as well as his loneliness of being left alone on that felt tears brim in her herself had been lonely in that house till she met snow but still, for his nakama to have died and for him to have been alone for 50 years…She could only imagine the pain he felt. But she felt a great respect for brook that despite his hardships he was still cheerful.

"You were the one who requested that I become your nakama.I was truly happy! Thank you so much"He bowed in gratitude, and luffy laughed in happiness,However when brook refused and explained that if he joined them he would perish, Luffy lost his laughter and slammed his hands onto the table in his anger

"What sort of lame-ass attitude is that?! If your shadow is needed, I will recover it" When brook, though touched by luffy's kindess, wouldn't give out the mans name, usopp turned to eve

"Neh eve, you saw the guy taking shadows right? Do you know who he is?"Eve sadly shook her head

"No, I afraid I don't…"Nami growled

"BAKA!How is eve supposed to know? She lost her memory and she was on that island"Usopp held up his arms in surrender from the orange haired banshee

"Geez nami I was just asking!"He turned to eve "Sorry Eve…"Eve smiled

"It's okay usopp…"Usopp blushed slightly but then stopped when he felt a deathly glare from behind him…Had he somehow pissed off Zoro again? Nami and Robin shared a knowing look and smiled. Zoro was hilarious, and knowing how dense he was he probably didn't even realise why he was acting the way he was. Just as Brook was about to play them a song after revealing he was a musician he screamed as and fell to the floor

"Oye! What happened? What's wrong?" Brook simply stuttered

"G-g-ghost!"

The ghost appeared and then soon disappeared and everything began to rattle and the strawhats soon realised they were at thriller bark…A place that eve had foreseen before she had even met brook. It was a place that reeked with death and decay…

Once they had arrived at thriller bark, brook left after advising them to leave and currently they were deciding what exactly they should do as nami, usopp and chopper had gone missing. However when the anchor suddenly dropped, Snow began to growl.

"Eh snow? Whats wrong?"Eve asked softly only for the hatch to open on the deck.

"Did you go near that?"Zoro asked, eyeing sanji who shook his head

Eve gasped as she noticed that her captain's cheeks had been stretched, and she could only watch as this invisible beast toyed with them. And then she felt something grab her around the waist and snow went flying into the corner of the ship

"Eeek!"All attention turned to eve who was now hovering in the air

"EVE-SWAN!" she felt large hands travelling up to her chest and something on her neck. And then a sharp pain erupted from her neck.

Luffy felt his anger rise as blood dripped down her neck from the mysterious creature and Zoro gritted his teeth.

"Bastard y-"He paused as he noticed that eve had her eyes closed and was muttering under her breath and suddenly she began to emit a bright light, like that of the sun.

The figure dropped her with an angry growl, and then perhaps fled leaving the crew both angry and ran over to eve who was standing up and holding her bloody neck

"i-i-it was a vampire ghost! SUGOI!"

"BAKA!"He turned to eve. "Eve-swan are you okay? I am so sorry I didin't stop that beast from sucking and biting your sweet neck" Eve laughed nervously

"I-its f-fine s-sanji-kun…"Sanji however interrupted her

"No, I insist let me see your neck"He reached out towards her neck only for an elbow to block his hand…

Eve looked at Zoro slightly confused…

"Go drop the anchor hoge" Sanji was now slightly red

"Urusai!" yet he still did as he was told, even if he felt that Zoro was acting weird, but then he simply thought that he was a marimo. He was always acting weird.

Zoro then turned to Eve, but mostly at the wound on her neck and he cursed about how their doctor was currently missing and instead he simply grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her to the medical bay.

"Neh, is Zoro sick?"Luffy wondered outloud, only for robin to had caught an illness alright, and his only cure was eve.

Eve didn't exactly know what to say, as zoro tended to the wound on her neck, with a gentleness that both of them didn't know he possessed.

"A-ano, I'm r-really fine z-z-oro so u-um"

"Urusai"He snapped, wiping her neck with a damp cloth. He was angry, eve noted, and she couldn't help but think that it was her doing.

"Um, I'm s-s-orry i-if I a-angered you z-zoro"Zoro frowned at this, he wasn't angry at was angry with couldn't even protect his nakama, but then again, using the word nakama with eve felt werid, like she should be something else…But Zoro put it down to her being fairly new to the ship

"I ain't angry at you idiot…"He paused "Did that thing hurt you anywhere else?" eve shook her head, though she shuddered slightly

"No but… i-t f-felt d-disgusting, a-and his h-hands…"She held her stomach and looked repulsed slightly. Zoro narrowed his eyes…Not only had that thing bit her… it had touched her as well?!Without thinking, our swordsman grabbed eve and put her in his lap, his hands wrapped loosely around her waist. Eves began to stutter as he face once again reddened

"Z-Z-Zoro? W-what are you-"

"What? I'm replacing his hands with mine. It ain't so disgusting now is it?" Oblivious, he didn't notice the inner turmoil of the girl in his hands. She wasn't sure that the feeling of butterflies in her stomach was a good replacement for the disgust she had previously felt. Though she found that she felt safe in his strong arms, a feeling she couldn't remember feeling before and her heart was pounding so fast she thought she would surely die.

"If you still feel disgusted I could do the same to your neck?" Though Zoro was generally trying to help his nervous nakama he couldn't help but like what he was doing as he lowered his head towards her pale tender neck. As he got closer she could feel his breath as well as his lips hovering just above her neck…

"OI YOU TOO COMING?"And with that the moment was broken at the sound of Luffys voice, and as eve scuttled away, red faced with a feeling a hint of disappointment, Zoro couldn't help but curse to himself.

The world just seemed to be against him these days…


	10. Chapter 10

_Our lives are stories_

_Waiting to be told_

_In search of silver linings_

_We discovered gold_

_And judgement taught us_

_That our hearts were wrong_

_But they're the ones_

_We'll look down upon_

_The rules say our_

_emotions_

_ don't comply_

_But we'll defy _

_the rules_

_ until we die_

_~Sinners, Lauren Aquilina_

"What exactly am I seeing here?" Zoro frowned as he watched the scene in front of they had come across Cerberus, Luffy had began to tame it when the fox head and noticed then it just got werid

"Can't you see swordsman-san? Its love"

He curled his lip in disgust as while luffy rode on top of the beast, fox head was trying to impress Eve's didn't seem too impressed by the spectacle either, and was shrugging off his that what love did to you? Acting so love sick and losing all hoped it would never happened to him, or at least if he did he wouldn't act like an however who was riding on top of snow was watching the male fox in that love? She didn't remember like most things if what she was seeing was infact love.

"Hmph, well to me it looks like stupidity "The dog heads nodded their heads in agreement with the swordsman, and almost looked ashamed to be sharing the same body with the fox head.

Luffy just laughed and patted his new pet happily. As they continued to walk Sanji continued to yell for shut her eyes and almost seemed to be meditating as she sat on Snow's back.

"Red-san what exactly are you doing?"Robin asked noticing her silence.

"I'm trying to f-find Nami and the others…"

Sanji paused at this.

"Eve-swan are you using magic?"Eve nodded her eyes still closed

"N-ami gave me t-these clothes, so using them as a medium to trace back to nami"Robin hmmed in interest

"Luffy was mesmorisied by this as he watched her. He was waiting for some sort of glow of light, but was disappointed when she simply closer hers the black markings around her eyes began to glow slightly much to luffys focus continued even when luffy and franky chased a tree and a couldn't help but be impressed by her concentration.

"S-shes in a mansion not too far ahead"Eve finally opened her eyes and smiled in knew where they were.

"YOSH! Nice work sis"Eve smiled, happy at the compliment but then paused

"S-sis?"Luffy nodded

"That's right, I've decided that you are my little sister!" To say the least the others were shocked.

"Luffy, what are ya talking about?"Franky asked

"You can't just decide these things on a whim luffy"Sanji added, stopping his yelling for nami to add his point.

"Eh?! But why? I always wanted a younger sister like Eve"Luffy pouted, and much to he embarrassment her face once again turned a brilliant shade of red

"B-b-ut Luffy, i-I h-haven't k-known y-you f-for v-v-ery long,a-"

"Nope! I decided, from now on Eve is my Imouto"Having learnt that it wasn't easy to defy luffy once he set his mind on something, Eve conceded, though she was secretly happy. It was nice to have someone she could call family, even it they weren't blood related.

Robin smiled, noticing the younger girls smile.

"So Luffy y'know what this means right?"Luffy frowned confused

"What?"Robin chuckled

"When Red-san gets married, you'll be her husband's brother-in-law" Sanji was crying that he would never let someone marry eve, eve herself was a stuttering mess. And zoro had just gone pale, much to Robin and Snows enjoyment.

As they continued to walk, Eva like robin as stroking three headed dog was covered in wounds and had numbers on its couldn't help but think of the man from her he involved in this some how?

" .Negative"Snapped out of her trance when she noticed the ghosts floating above , her self proclaimed older brother and franky tried to catch the ghosts only to fail miserably

" I wanna die"He groaned as he fell to his knees.

"You bastard"Luffy began falling to his knees beside his shipwright "If I get reborn, I wanna be a clam"

Eve didn't think a clam would be that useful in dealing with the ghosts and she couldn't help but feel pity for her suddenly depressed nakama and her older brother..

"Maybe when you're touched by the ghosts you lose your spirit?" Robin mused

"I-its seems that way"Eve nodded in and Zoro found the whole thing ridiculous. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You guys are so pitiful, letting some ghost break your spirit"Yet he too became a victim of the ghost as he fell to his knees

"I'm sorry I was born"

Zoro walked ahead of the group, he face a flame with embarrssmenet as he ignored the cackles of the ero cook, Cerberus and the white all seemed to find the whole thing hilarious much to his shame and seemed to be ignoring the whole spectacle and Eve was looking at the whole thing, pity laced in her goldern angered him even didn't want her pity dammit it! He wanted… well he didn't know what he wanted but certainly anything but pity.

They continued to walk till they reached a cementry. Silver fog covered the area and Eve couldn't help but feel on edge, sensing the presence of…things which didn't feel entirely cemetery looked battered and old so when Luffy decided that it had a great atmosphere; perfect for eating lunch she couldn't really see the appeal…

"Idiot the food will taste bad here"Sanji yelled only for luffy to retort angrily about how food tasted great all the then they noticed the figure popping out of the ground.

As Luffy pushed the figure back into the ground,only for him to come out of the ground angrier.

"An old man with a big wound"Was what Luffy concluded and Eve felt sympathy for the old man

"Ojii-chan are you okay?"she asked quietly looking at the injuryed man with shook her head in dismay as the others yelled

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S A ZOMBIE!"Eve frowned at this and looked at robin for some sort of explanation.

"They're human humans though I've never seen one so energetic before"She explained looking at the man in slight soon after more zombies approached them, too many to count had them surrounded, echoeing the words "Don't underestimate"

"Are zombies supposed to be this lively?"Sanji asked with a sweatdrop as the strawhats prepared for noted that Eva instructed snow to wait with the Cerberus and closed her eyes.A couple seconds later a sword appeared in her not a Katana, he recognised the black sword to be a then the katana, it had an elegant appearance. The handle had a silver swirl that almost seemed to protect her sword seemed well looked after but he couldn't help but feel that something was … strange about the sword. An atmosphere surrounded the sword that he wasn;t sure he was comfortable with.

His enemies were weak and he found himself bored as the zombies fell before took this chance to glance at Eve;Curious about her swordsmanship, of he saw shocked him so much so he was almost hit by an incoming as if she was a different person, she fought with a confidenece she lacked in her interactions with her personality her strikes were almost cold, without feeling as she gracefully attacked the wasn't the kindness he was so used to seeing in . There was no compassion in her blows…Something had expected to see from the kind hearted yet easily nervous hadn't expected this… he hadn't expected to see that darkness flash over her bright golden when they had finished she paused and the same brightness returned to her noticing zoros staring she felt herself go red , and hid behind Robin, who found the whole thing hilarious, as zoro blushed before turning his attention else where

Unbeknowst to her nakama Eve looked at the sword with a within her always changed when she wielded the sword, and that scared would have gotten rid of the sword and had tried to on many a occasion, but her hand would never let go, when she discovered her ability to summon the sword she hadn't been able to get rid of she would black out when using the rapier which was why she didn't want to spar against the green haired swordsman… she didn't know what she would she kept the it linked to her past somehow…Clenching her fist, she frowned as the voice from her dreams yelled at her angrily

**YOU MUST NOT REMEMBER!**

_But why? If you are me why won't you let me remember!_

The reply came in the form of a sharp headache that had Eve clenching her eyes shut, trying to hide her discomfort

**_I am you, though I am more than that_**.

The pain in her head grew and she heard the voice cackle at her.

**_I AM WHAT YOU FEARED TO BECOME!_**

"OI eve you coming"Eve gasped and her eyes shot open as Luff called had grown bigger and looked at Eve nodded to luffy and got onto Snows was grateful that they hadn't noticed her actions, and she stroked snow in appreciationg who always seemed to know when she needed comfort the most..

As she had said, the zombies revealed that their nakama were in the mansion and they continued through the dense noted that Eve was tense

"Whats up?"He asked as he walked alongside a the large fox.

"N-othing"She stammered before her gaze hardened as she scanned the forest. "I sense a lot of people hiding in the shadows"Zoro grabbed the hilt of his sword though eve shook her head.

"They don't have any malice… but"

"I've been watching you"They turned to see what the others thought to be another zombie

"You're unbelievably strong!Would you please listen to me for a bit?"he huffed and looked at them with a pleading eye.

"An old man with a big wound!"Luffy stated and Eve got off snow, much to zoro distaste and approached the man.

"Oji-chan you should sit down… are you okay?"The others worried about the redhead who approached the zombie while Luffy just grinned.

The old man looked at the girl grateful for her kindness and did as she suggested.

"There is an man I would like to see defeated!He old man explained that his shadow had been stolen and like him and brook there were other victims…

"Moria, is his name"Robin gasped as she recognised the name and explained that Moria was part of the luffy being himself grinned and claimed that they would kick moria comforted the crying man who felt that he had no will to some reason to eve this struck a chord with her, as a pain filled her chest and the feeling of understanding flooded she once felt the same way? She frowned wishing she had more answers then questions…

So after reassuring they set of the mansion, and eve turned to robin

"Robin… What is a shichibukai?"She hadn't liked the reaction that she had seen from her nakama at the strange name and they almost seemed worried, whilst she was just confused.

"Well their pirates that work for the world goverement"She paused , only to find Eve with her eyes wide, yet almost unseeing.

"Eve-san?"Robin looked at the girl with concern as she almost looked empty.

"Oi eve… whats wrong?"Luffy paused he too noticing that something was wrong with his little sister..

"The w-w-world g-g-overment"She stuttered holding her head as her mind was thrown images that she did not yet understand.

Sanji and franky looked at the small woman in concern as she seemed in pain almost and Zoro walked past them just as eve fell to her who had been resting on her shoulder looked at the redhead with worry and whined her concerns.

"Eve damn it wh-"He paused when he notieced that she was trembling in fear at whatever it was she scared of

"T-the world g-government."She paused and bit her lip, willing herself to stop only for the metallic taste of blood to fill her mouth

"D-d-on't let them g-g-get me. Not again! D-don't let t-them g-g-et me again"

All eyes widened.

Had the world government done something to her?


End file.
